This invention relates to a brace assembly and in particular to a brace assembly having an end connectable to a wall surface by a wall anchor and an opposite end lockable to a wire or rod of a shelf at a point spaced from the wall surface.
In the art of shelving, shelf brackets, and shelf support brace assemblies, there has been a need for a support brace assembly that is rigid and strong enough to support the portion of a shelf that is spaced from a vertical wall, and yet can be quickly and easily installed, both to the wall and to the shelf. A further need is for such a support brace assembly that is easily attached to the shelf at one end regardless of whether the other end has yet been attached to a wall.
There is a further need for a support brace assembly that has a solid base for underlying and supporting a wire on a conventional shelf and that positively locks the wire to the support brace assembly even though the wire may be one of two different diameters. Toward the latter end, there is a need for a support brace assembly that has an elongated steel brace formed in a rigid span that extends from an end connected to a wall and an end spaced from the wall, but with a plastic cap on the last named end to facilitate a hinging closure to capture a wire of a shelf. The hinging closure is provided with stepped latch means to produce two closure sizes to accommodate two wire diameters. At the other end of the support brace, it is desirable to provide a quickly and easily operable device to connect the steel brace to a wall.